el titulo
by yukii04
Summary: nunca necesitaron una etiqueta que los defina, son felices sin ella... hasta ahora. chibaXhayami LEMMON ansatsu kyoushitsu


**El titulo**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de autoría y propiedad de matsui-sama, únicamente la historia es mi creación.**

 **hayamiXchiba (lemmon)**

La clase de karasuma-sensei estaba comenzando pero yo no me encontraba presente. Estaba con mi compañero chiba en uno de los salones del edificio de la clase E. nunca usamos ningún título más que nuestros nombres pero ambos sabíamos que la palabra "amigos" ya había quedado muy lejos de describirnos. No hacía falta hablar, apenas llegamos, chiba cerró la puesta y la trabó con un banco. Era la confirmación de cualquiera de mis sospechas. Me mira serio y yo sonrió de lado, una pequeña sonrisa que entre él y yo significaba "lista", servía para todo, "aprobé el examen" "dispara" "le di" "quiero que pase" "entra" cualquier cosa, pero era el "afirmativo" más poderoso de nuestra relación.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él. Me besó con algo de brusquedad, como ansioso y hasta desesperado. Comencé a deshacerme la campera del uniforme junto con la corbata y el hacía lo mismo con mi ropa. Poco a poco, entre besos y caricias nos despojamos el uno al otro de la ropa. Chiba me levantó y me sentó en una de las mesas del salón, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a besarme nuevamente. Estaba tan concentrada en la sensación húmeda de nuestras lenguas entrelazándose que no noté el dedo de chiba abrirse paso en mi interior. Primero en suaves suspiros, hasta convertirse en gemidos de súplica, repetía su nombre en busca de sentirlo aún más. Sentía mi cuerpo arder y mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Él me besaba el cuello dejando algunas marcas rojas que sin duda no se irían fácilmente, sentía como cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de su dedo masturbándome. Las manos de chiba eran grandes, un dedo era capaz de dar tanto placer como muchos hombres con todo su cuerpo, además estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo conmigo que ya sabía cómo funcionaba cada centímetro de mi ser. Sabía dónde morder, presionar, lamer, besar, acariciar, etc. La ola de espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo al cabo de unos minutos y deje escapar de mis labios un grito con su nombre. Me recosté sobre su hombro con la respiración muy agitada pero no tardé ni un minuto en sentir algo más grande entrar en mi intimidad. Rodeo su cintura con mis pies y clavo mis uñas en su espalda al sentir el gran miembro de chiba en mi interior que se abría paso lentamente, siento como se detiene y pese a la complicación suspiro algo aliviada al no sentir más dolor, pero ese mismo dolor se multiplico cuando siento que de una sola y rápida envestida entra por completo, me atrevería a decir que faltaba casi la mitad de su pene.

Un grito de dolor y placer resuena por el salón y opaca por completo al jadeo ronco que sale de los labios de chiba. Incluso cuando lo veía como un amigo, si había algo que me mataba era su voz ronca. Mil pensamientos lujuriosos rondaban en mi mente con un simple "ok" de su parte, nunca me consideré una persona "pervertida" pero él y su voz, son una excepción.

Los "Rin-nka" y los "CHIBAAA-AAH" se volvieron las únicas palabras que podían salir de nuestros labios ya que lo demás eran gritos sin sentido. Parecía que solo podíamos recordar nuestros nombres, y con razón, ambos estábamos al borde del orgasmo y no podíamos contener las ganas que teníamos de que esto no acabara. Me besa desesperadamente y siento su sustancia escurrirse en mi interior, tan cálida y espesa. Esta sensación desató esa descarga eléctrica que estaba tan al borde de mí ser. El gemido de su nombre queda totalmente sellado en el beso…

…...

Estoy sentado en la mesa junto a Rinka, tiene los mofletes inflados y el ceño fruncido, se ve realmente linda. La clase comienza a ingresar al salón y muy pocos se sientan en sus lugares. Nakamura me abraza por la espalda y ve la cara de Rinka. "¿se habéis peleado?" sonrío, nunca nos peleamos. Ella se levanta enojada y con mucha dificultad sale del salón. "¿Cuánto fue?" pregunta Nakamura sonriendo "casi una hora" respondo con una sonrisa de superioridad. "TE ODIO CHIBA" La oigo gritar desde fuera del edificio. "ESE ES MI CHIBA" grita Nakamura y un par de los presentes comienzan a aplaudir, nadie en esta clase tiene ida propia, lo confirmo al ver a mi profesor rosa aplaudir con los demás. "¿y karma?" pregunta nagisa a mis espaldas "fuera" contesta okuda. Entre la multitud logro divisar a karma hablar con Rinka en el patio del edificio. Frunzo el ceño al verlos tan confianzudos…

Tal vez el título de "novios" no nos quede tan mal.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Pienso subir más fics de esta hermosa y rara pareja. Perdón x el ooc de la última parte, en la narración de Hayami creo que mantuve bastante bien su personalidad… considerando que ambos son "nada" reencarnado.**

 **Si alguien no entendió el final sus mentes son muy puras para este mundo… con amor.**

 **Bessos. yukii**


End file.
